How Come I Don't Feel Like Enough
by Fuyuyume
Summary: This is the other side of the married triangle; my first story was Ino’s POV now we need to see the wife Temari’s POV. The story takes place before he leaves and during one of the times Shikamaru is out on a “mission”.


How Come I Don't Feel Like Enough

How Come I Don't Feel Like Enough

**Disclaimer: Seems that I do not own Naruto or any characters within its great series. I sure wish I could meet the person who draws them though. Hope you enjoy Temari's point of view. **

**I made this M because of slight (very slight) lemon and statement at the end.**

Temari awakens to an incessantly buzzing alarm clock that she set so she can start her day a little earlier than normal. Pressing the snooze button, she stretches and heads for the bathroom to get ready for her day, scratching her head on the way. She undresses then turns on the shower while getting in and lets the warming water run from her scalp to her feet further waking her up. She starts to hum an unknown tune that has become part of her morning ritual. After washing her body and shampooing and rinsing her hair, she turns the faucet off and climbs out. Brushing her hair into its normal style of four ponytails she peeks out the bathroom door to see her still sleeping mate rolling over snoring. Satisfied that she hasn't woken him yet, she creeps in the bedroom and to the dresser grabbing shorts and a fitted t-shirt so she can officially begin her day.

Leaving the bedroom she heads for the kitchen, and starts to make breakfast. She has become quite the domestic diva and a great cook over the years. The sun still hasn't risen yet and Temari is making coffee, getting eggs ready '_over easy just like he likes them_' the toast pops up '_lightly browned yes!_' 'Now I need to go wake up Shikamaru' she thinks a small smirk creeps onto her lips as she ponders just how to wake him. She slithers her way back into the bedroom, slips off her clothes, and slides gently and quietly back into bed. As she realizes he has yet to wake up she starts caressing Shikamarus' abs, throwing a leg over him, she begins to kiss and suck on his neck. Still not stirring Temari gets a look of pure evil when an idea pops in her head; she reaches under the covers lifts the waistband of his pajama bottoms and begins to stroke his already hard member. All the while pressing her eager body against his side, Shikamaru starts to stir and moan from the morning ministrations. A smile grazes his lips before his eyes open and he faces towards the body pressed against him, as he opens his eyes he glances at the clock and before he can kiss the warm sensual body near him, he stops and says "**is that really the time?**" Temari turns her head to look and Shikamaru kisses her jawline while getting out of bed stating he is gonna be late. He flings on his shirt and jounin vest and rushes out of the room, Temari gets out of bed with a lonely sigh thinking '_all that's missing is the morning kiss that used to greet me_' and begins to get redressed, as she leaves the bedroom she sees Shikamaru eating the breakfast she had prepared for him and she gets orange juice from the refrigerator and pours him a glass. He sips and his face contorts into something strange "**Is something wrong Shika?**" "**yes the juice is sour Mari**" he replies, Temari looks at the carton and says "**what, it used to be so sweet**" noticing the expiration date she states "**well it hasn't expired yet, so I don't know what happened**". Shikamaru shakes his head and mumbles "**how troublesome**", he finishes his breakfast and thanks his wife by giving her a kiss on the cheek. Placing his shoes on at the door he waves bye and walks out the door while Temari cleans the table.

Not knowing what else to do she picks up the phone and dials the one person she knows will listen (_**A/N Temari talk bold, Kankuro talk bold/underline**_)

"**Hello**" he says "**Hi, got time to talk?**" she replies.

"**Anything for you Tema what's up?**"

"**You know how I hate you calling me that Kankuro, I just wanted to talk.**"

"**Where's Gaara?**"

"**Around here somewhere wanna speak to him too**"

"**No, I just wanted to know his location**"

"**So sis what is up, where is Nara?**"

"**He just left to go on a D rank mission; he should be back by tonight**"

"**Okay but something is wrong, tell me**"

"**Nothing really Kuro it's just lonely, and I feel like what we had might be fading, he used to talk to me and about me, but now I'm not sure what is going on**"

"**Temari what do you want me to do, I can make him but you would hurt me**"

"**True and if I find out that you or your dolls in any way hurt my husband you will find pieces of your puppets laid out all over the desert**"

Kankuro gulps hard and says:

"**So why are you calling me sis**"

Before she could answer a loud crash rang through the phone

"**What was that Kankuro? What is going on there?**"

"**Sorry sis gotta go seems Gaara is pissed at a council member, before the Kazekage tower is destroyed I need to go**"

Hanging up the phone, a smile graces her lips at the memory of Gaara being pissed and destroying the conference room. Thinking back on this morning's event Temari yells quietly at herself "**I got my pride, I will not cry, but it's making me weak**" and she plops herself down in a chair in the kitchen. Realizing the house needs to be cleaned and the groceries need to be bought she weighs her options and decides she needs to get out of the house for a while '_grocery shopping it is_'. As she is walking down the streets of Konoha looking from vendor to vendor she begins to mope while muttering quietly "**Shika I'm not the kind of girl that you can let down and think that everything is ok, boy I am only human**" just then she collides with a body that feels soft and hard at the same time. Looking up she sees it is her chunin exam opponent TenTen, they have long since gotten over any animosity since they are both now jounin; TenTen asks Temari if she is okay and she nods as a response. The weapons mistress looks at Temari and inquires "**you sure, you look like something is wrong**" Temari looks her in the eye and realizes she needs to talk to someone and asks "**if I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone not even your boyfriend Neji**". Raising an eyebrow, TenTen nods' knowing it is important to bring that restriction to it; Temari takes a deep breath and recounts the past weeks events for the captive audience of one. TenTen stares agape at the conversation being laid out before her, knowing Shikamaru is lazy in his normal public life but never figuring he is lazy in his personal home life as well. Temari ends her rant with this statement "**That man needs to know this girl needs more than occasional hugs as a token of love**" with that a lone tear tries to escape but Temari wipes it away before it gets a chance. Not knowing what to say TenTen hugs Temari and offers "**he loves you, you know he does, it will get better**" upon releasing the hug TenTen states she has to go and if Temari ever needs to talk again she's here. Temari nods her head at the back of TenTen who is racing to get to her man so she can cuddle with him, since the story left her feeling desperate for comfort.

The sun is starting to set and she has an armload of groceries, it seems that all the occupants of Konoha has entered the streets trying to get last minute items before starting their evening routines. Temari pushes through "rush hour traffic" to get home so she can make sure Shikamaru's dinner will be waiting when he gets home. Just as she finishes placing the deliciously cooked food on the table, the door opens to reveal a spiked pony-tailed figure, Shikamaru walks in looks at the dining room and announces "**I'm not hungry; I just want to read the paper**" Temari tries to start a conversation and Shikamaru quips "**I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk**". She starts to clear the table and mumbles just audibly "**you've changed Shika**" and he glances at her rolls his eyes and thinks '_she's crazy saying I changed_' a battle ensues inside her blond head '_I know the problem he don't love me the same, he's just going through the motions_'. Tears start to well up in her eyes for the second time today but again she thinks '_I will not cry_' and with a deep breath she clears the table. While doing dishes the tune that popped in her head this morning comes back but this time lyrics join it and she is overwhelmed with a need to sing it, so as she soaps the dishes she begins quietly

I believe in you and me  
I believe that we will be in love eternally  
As far as I can see  
You will always be, the one, for me  
Oh, yes, you will, I believe in dreams again  
I believe that love will never end  
And like the river finds the sea

Her voice starts to gain a little volume, and she can feel the tears returning to her eyes, shaking her head she continues the song

I was lost, now I'm free  
I believe in you and me

Shikamaru hearing a sad but heavenly voice leaves his seat in search of the sound, once he enters the kitchen he sees his bride washing dishes with her back to the door, so he stands in the doorway listening to his wife's lyrical expression

I will never leave your side  
I will never hurt your pride  
When all the chips are down I will always be around  
Just to be right where you are, my love  
You know I love you, boy, I will never leave you out  
I will always let you in, boy  
Oh, baby, to places no one's ever been  
Deep inside can't you see, I believe in you and me

Maybe I'm a fool to feel the way I do  
But I would be the fool forever  
Just to be with you forever  
I believe in miracles, love is a miracle  
And baby, you're a dream come true

He backs out of the kitchen slightly when it seems she might see him, but she only grabs a pot and returns to the sink to continue her physical task. Shikamaru leans in to keep listening to his wife

I-I was lost, now I'm free  
Oh, baby, 'cause I believe  
I do believe in you and me

Say I was lost, now I'm free  
I believe in you and me

As the song ends and Temari is wiping down the counter from the soap suds that accumulated there she turns to see Shikamaru standing in the doorway. She looks him dead in the eyes for a few seconds and then continues to clean the kitchen. He walks over to his wife and before he can speak she yells at him "**Look into the corners of your mind, I'll always be there for you through good and bad times,****but I can't be the superwoman that you want me to be, I'll give my everlasting love if you'll return love to me**" the tears finally running down her face she spins around hoping he didn't see. Calming down trying desperately to stop her tears she mumbles "**don't you get it Shika, I'm the kind of girl that could treat you so sweet but you got to realize that you got to be sweeter to me**". He comes up behind her and turns her so she faces him and says "**I know Mari but tears are so troublesome**" she shakes her head slowly and mutters "**I need love, I need love, your love**". He picks her up bridal style and says while looking directly into her eyes "**you have it, my love has always been yours, but now I shall prove it**" carries her to their bedroom to make the most passionate love either of them have ever experienced so far.

**This is just what popped in my head. It is a song fic like the last one. The song included that I don't own is I Believe in You and Me by Whitney Houston and the whole story song is Superwoman by Karyn White I do not own the rights to any song but felt the need to write a story involving them. My last story got no reviews and that's cool but a sequel or off shoot story about Ino and Kiba won't happen then. Enjoy this story I tried to stay as loyal as I could to the characters unlike the Ino character who was OOC. Read and review this is my second attempt. **


End file.
